Gentle Warrior
by sheepsteeler316
Summary: What if Goku's mother was sent to Earth with him? How will Gine change the story of Dragon Ball.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Bardock was standing in front of a space pod, with an attachable pod for a baby, watching his son, Kakarot, cry. Gine, Bardock's mate, was attempting to comfort him. "You're going too." said Bardock. Gine turned around looking determined. "No, I'm not going without you." Bardock sighed in exasperation. _She can be so stubborn._

"Gine don't argue just go." "No." she replied firmly. "I'm sorry, Gine." said Bardock sadly. "Sorry for w-" she was cut off as his fist slammed into her gut. He saw a look of pain and betrayal pass across her face, then she passed out.

Bardock sighed heavily. It had hurt to do that but it had to be done. He picked up Gine and set her in the pod next to Kakarot. "Look after your mom." he told his son as he closed the pod.

Bardock watched sadly as the pod took off away from the planet. _Gine, I hope you'll forgive me._

 **On Earth sometime later**

Gohan was taking a walk on Mt. Paozu enjoying nature, when he saw a large ball of fire come falling from the sky and crash into the forest. "Dear me, what could that have been?" he wondered aloud.

He rushed to the place where the meteor had landed to see if anyone was hurt and needed help, and stopped dead. It wasn't the crater that stopped the old man dead in his track, he'd expected a decent sized crater, it was what was inside the crater.

Inside the crater was a small glass sphere that had a hose that looked torn attached to it. Inside the sphere was a small baby boy, who was screaming. He reached to pod and started looking around for a way to open it. "We'll get you out. Don't you worry boy."

He found a button on the side and pressed it. A section of the glass slid open, and Gohan reached inside and picked the boy up.

The small boy had spiky, gravity defying hair that stuck out in every direction. He also had a brown tail. Gohan looked at the tail with interest. "You're a strange one aren't you?" he said, smiling at the boy.

"What's your name?" the boy just stared at him blankly. The old man thought for a second. "How about, Goku?" the boy gave a cry that Gohan took for consent, and the old man smiled.

Gohan raised Goku as his own. He soon learned that Goku was extremely wild, and difficult to control. The boy was constantly destroying things, and he was strong enough to give Gohan several bruises despite his age.

Gohan was taking a walk along a mountain path with Goku in a basket strapped to his back. Suddenly he heard a ripping sound, and felt Goku's weight leave his back. Gohan turned with a cry of alarm as he saw Goku falling.

 **Gine's POV**

Gine was looking anxiously out of the small glass window at Planet Earth. She was looking at the hose that connected Goku's small pod to her own. When they'd been going through an asteroid belt a tiny rock had struck the hose with enough force to rip straight through it. _I hope Goku doesn't get seperated from me when we enter the atmosphere._ Thought Gine anxiously.

They entered the atmosphere, and Gine stood as much as she could in her pod so she could keep an eye on Goku. The hose ripped sending Goku's pod off a little ways. Gine had just enough time to gasp in alarm, then her pod slammed into the ground. The impact slammed Gine's head into the wall and knocked her out cold.

Gine opened her eyes slowly. Her head felt like someone was punching it, very hard. She felt very nauseous, and tired. She sat up, and immediately wished she hadn't. She puked all over the floor of her pod.

"What happened?" she wondered after she was finished retching. "Where's Kakarot?" her fingers fumbled with the controls for the ship. She hit a button and waited for the door to open.

"Self destruct in 10 seconds." came a feminine, robotic voice. "Self what?" wondered Gine aloud. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4. 3, 2, 1" Gine simply sat there trying to figure out what it was counting down to.

She figured it out when the count reached 2. "Oh, crap!" shouted Gine as she crossed her arms in front of her. There was an explosion that threw Gine for a pretty long distance.

Gine hit the ground and skidded, leaving a trench. She lay there for a few seconds then opened her eyes. She immediately regretted doing so. If her head had been pounding before it was splitting after she opened her eyes. She closed them again.

 _How can I find Kakarot if I can't open my eyes. I've got to do it anyway._ She opened her eyes to a squint, which helped a little, and surveyed the damage. She'd carved a trench through the forest for at least a few miles. Her armor, armbands, and boots were intact. Her spandex was damaged, it had been completely destroyed around her left knee, and right calf.

 _I wonder if there are any locals around._ Gine opened her eyes all the way, her head still pounded but it wasn't quite as bad as it had been. She saw an orange clad shape walking down some path on the mountain. _Hey, maybe he'll know where Kakarot is!_

She was about to jump up at him, then she saw a tiny shape fall from the cliff. She saw familiar hair, and a tiny body. _Kakarot!_ She jumped up towards him, catching him, and landing on the mountain path in front of the orange clad man.

She leaned against the mountain wall as she started to feel even more nauseous than she had before. She slid down to a sitting position, and held Kakarot tightly. "Why am I this tired?" she said, panting. "I don't think I'm sick." she blinked a few times as she felt unconsciousness coming upon her. _No I can't get knocked out not… yet."_ Her head fell to the side and she passed out again.

 **Gohan's POV**

Gohan was looking in awe at the young woman who'd saved Goku from certain death. When she'd snatched Goku out of the sky he hadn't seen anything but Goku vanishing as if he'd turned invisible.

Gohan stood and approached her slowly. She looked like she'd fallen unconscious, and she looked injured. She was dressed in scuffed black, and green armor that had a skirt, magenta armbands, white boots, and a black, sleeveless spandex suit that was torn at the left knee and right calf.

She was bleeding from several cuts on her arms, and legs, and there was a cut on her face that was dripping blood into her right eye. He could clearly see her well toned muscles despite the blood running along her body. _She must be very strong. I wonder if she's a fighter?_

He noticed that she was holding Goku in her arms, and Goku was making no effort to get away. "You like her, huh? Don't worry my boy I'll take her home and help her as best I can."

Gohan took her home and cleaned the blood, and bandaged her wounds. When he finished washing her face he noticed a massive bruise on her forehead. _She must have a nasty concussion after hitting her head like that. I wonder how she did it._ He forced some broth down her, then went to make her some clothes that weren't torn.

 **Gine's POV**

Gine opened her eyes and saw, gratefully, that she was in a dimly lit room somewhere. She sat up slowly and placed her feet on the ground. _Hey I'm not bleeding anymore._ _I wonder who took me in and helped me out."_

She stood and started walking toward a pair of double doors. The doors opened to admit outdoor light. Gine jumped back, hissing and covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry are you okay?" asked a kindly voice from the direction of the light.

"Could you please close the door?" asked Gine in a slightly pained tone. "Oh, of course. I forgot you have a concussion." replied the voice. Gine heard the door close and she removed her arm from in front of her eyes.

An old man was standing there looking at her with a kindly expression on his face. He was dressed in a yellow jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt, with black pants and shoes, and a green beanie.

"Where am I?" asked Gine after her eyes adjusted to the lighting. "After you saved Goku you passed out." he explained. "I noticed you were injured and brought you to my house to help you heal."

Gine frowned. "Whose Goku?" "He's my grandson. I found him in the woods and adopted him." "May I see him?" asked Gine, her voice quavering slightly. "Of course." replied the old man as he reached into a basket and pulled out a small boy with gravity defying hair that she'd recognize anywhere.

She rushed over to him with a cry of "Kakarot!" and threw her arms around him, tearing him from the old mans grasp. She hugged the boy as tight as she could without breaking anything.

"I take it you know Goku?" asked the old man. "Yes, he's my son." replied Gine as she smiled at him. "Thank you very much for taking care of him..." She looked at him expectantly. "Gohan." he supplied. "I don't suppose the names correct, but I've been calling him Goku." "I don't mind if you call him Goku. His real name's Kakarot, though."

"I noticed he was in a strange glass pod when I found him. What was that." "We come from space." explained Gine. "His pod got separated from mine at landing and I guess I hit my head or something." "Do you have a place to stay?" "No, I was hoping to find somewhere quite and away from civilization to raise Kakarot." Gohan nodded. "Then you can stay with me. It doesn't get much more isolated then these mountains, and I can help you with Goku."

Gine hesitated briefly. "Are you sure?" Gohan nodded. "Alright, well stay with you. I used to work at a meat production factory so I can at least help out with the cooking."

So Gine, and Kakarot, who Gohan affectionately referred to as Goku, began living with Gohan. The biggest problem was Gine's massive appetite. She completely cleared Gohan's pantry, which would hold a months worth of food for him, in about two weeks.

Gine didn't go outside for several days after she started staying with Gohan, it hurt to bad. And she had a headache for several days after that.

Gohan actually became quite close to her, he assumed something of a father figure for her. She'd never had a father, her dad had sent her off to conquer a planet as soon as she was born, and she didn't really know how to respond to it.

She also learned that Gohan was considered one of the strongest on the planet. He actually made for an interesting sparring partner, even if he could never win his skill and techniques made up for his lack of strength.

"Hey Gine have you seen Goku?" asked Gohan one day. Gine looked up from the dinner she was cooking. Kakarot was eight years old, and plenty capable of taking care of himself, but she was worried that he'd fallen somewhere, and she hadn't taught him how to fly yet.

"Lets go look for him." said Gine as she removed her apron from over her Gi. Gohan had made her a green Gi with a black under shirt, a red sash, and black boots. He'd kept the magenta armbands.

"I'll fly over the forest, and you look around the house." Gine ordered. Gohan nodded, as Gine took to the sky began to fly around looking for Kakarot.

It was night and Gine was getting frantic. Kakarot had been missing for over four hours, and she still had no clue where he was. Then she heard a familiar roar, and she whirled around. She froze when she saw a Giant Ape over where Gohan's house was.

Gine flew there at top speed, and arrived just in time to get Gohan out of the way. "What's going on?" he asked, looking frightened. "Goku turns into a Great Ape at every full moon." replied Gine once they were a safe distance away. "Why?" "It's his tail." explained Gine. "I'd be doing the same thing if I looked at the Full Moon." "Is there anyway to stop it?" Gine shook her head. "Not without cutting his tail off, and I won't do that."

They watched Kakarot rage through the night. Once the moon went down they collected Goku, and laid him down, wrapped in Gine's green overshirt. "You've got some explaining to do." said Gohan, looking at Gine sternly. A very stern father now.

 _He's right I've got to tell him everything._ Gine sighed, then told him everything. Hoping he wouldn't hate her for who she was.

* * *

 ** _I almost entirely rewrote this chapter, and I like this version a lot better than the original. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a Journey

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Gine had just finished training for the day and was outside their house waiting for Goku to get back with lunch. It had been four years since Kakarot's Great Ape incident, and there hadn't been another one since. Gine had told Gohan about her's and Kakarot's race, and somethings about their biology.

She'd been surprised that he hadn't sent them off right then and there, but she hadn't pressed the issue. Gohan had insisted on her taking more time to train for whatever reason, and had started taking on more housework himself.

 _Where is he?_ She wondered. It wasn't like Kakarot to be late, especially to a meal. He'd ended up with his fathers appetite and it gave her and Gohan both fits.

She saw him walking up the road, and walked out to meet him. She saw the massive fish he was carrying and assumed he'd been fishing. "Hey Kakarot!" she called, as she started to jog toward him. "Hey mom." he said as she stopped and bent down in front of him. "Where have you been?" "Just fishing." he replied casually. "That took a while for you just fishing." replied Gine skeptically.

"Hello, I'm here to." came a voice from behind Kakarot. Gine stood up and saw a blue haired girl standing behind Goku. The girl was in a very short pink dress that had the name Bulma on the front. She had blue sneakers with purple socks, a belt with a blue pouch on it, a purple scarf, a leather glove on her right hand, and a red band around her left wrist. She was around a head taller than Gine, and had her blue hair in a braid with a red ribbon.

"Hi, who are you?" asked Gine standing up. "My names Bulma." answered the girl. "I'm looking for an orange ball with stars, and there's supposed to be one around here, do you know where it is."

 _She must be talking about that thing Gohan picked up a while back. I wonder what she's going to do with it._ "How'd you find her?" she asked her son. He glared at Bulma before answering. "She ran me over, and shot me with some kind of weak human toy."

Gine glared at Bulma. "You ran him over?" she asked in a dangerously low tone. "Well, I didn't see him he kind of came out of nowhere and surprised me. He threw my car across the road, and I panicked and shot at him. It didn't hurt him, so no harm done. Right?" Bulma said in a nervous rush.

Gine turned to Kakarot. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head. "It stung a little though." Gine was relieved. "I'll get Gohan to look over you when we get to the house." Kakarot sighed, he was used to his mother being slightly overprotective, but it was still annoying.

"You can come to I suppose." said Gine as she turned to Bulma. "If you try to blast my son again though, I'll throw you down the mountain." Bulma gulped and looked down at the drop. "Alright." she squeaked.

As they walked back Bulma kept looking at Gine when she thought Gine wasn't looking. "What is it? Do you recognize me or something?" asked Gine after a while. "Well, I was wondering." Bulma began hesitantly. "Are you really his biological mother." "Not that I doubt your word or anything you just look really young to be a mom." she added hastily, not wanting to offend Gine.

Gine was confused by this question. _What does she mean by that?_ "I'm not that old I'm only 32." Bulma gaped openly at her. "How are you looking so young?" _I guess earthlings age faster than Saiyans. I never thought to ask Gohan how old he is._ "Just aged well I guess." "I guessed you were related when I saw you had a tail, but I figured you'd be his older sister not his mother." _Do earthlings really age that fast? We stay young until we're eighty._

"Gohan we're back!" called Gine as she opened the door to their house. "Hello." replied Gohan as he looked up from the stove. "Who is this young lady?" he asked looking at Bulma. "She wants your orange ball, Grandpa." answered Goku. Gine sighed. _Straight to the point. Just like his father._

"Her names Bulma, she comes from the city, and is looking for an orange orb with stars." said Gine, glaring at Goku. "I can introduce myself, thank you!" said Bulma irritably. "I'm Bulma, I've come all the way from West City looking for an orb similar to this." she said as she pulled an orange orb with stars on it from her pouch.

"Yes I do have an orb like that." said Gohan after a moment. "What would you like it for?" "There are seven of these orbs, and if I collect all seven the Eternal Dragon will appear and grant my wish." she said excitedly. "Now can I have your Dragon Ball?" "What do you want to wish for?" asked Gine curiously. "The perfect boyfriend." replied Bulma.

"Mom, what does she mean by boyfriend? Is she going to run him over?" asked Kakarot, frowning at Bulma. Gine laughed softly. "I don't know what she means, but I doubt she's going to run him over." Kakarot nodded.

Gohan however knew exactly what she meant. "If you can wish for anything you want, then why would you wish for something like that?" he asked curiously. "You could use the wish for a good cause that doesn't just benefit yourself. For instance, Goku's father died when Goku was a baby, you could use the wish to bring him back and give Goku a father."

Bulma looked thoughtful for a moment. She looked at Kakarot and Gine, then sighed. "I guess I could give up my wish. You guys will have to come on the search though."

"Are you sure?" asked Gine. Bulma nodded. "Yeah I'm completely sure. You guys need it more than I do." "Thank you." Kakarot looked conflicted, then his face returned to normal. "What's for lunch." Gine smiled at him. "Unless someone stole your fish, probably fish."

"When are we leaving?" asked Bulma, after lunch. "I was thinking today." answered Gine. "I'd like to get started as soon as possible, and if we delay it'll just waste daylight." Bulma nodded and went outside.

 _I'm not sure how much I really want to leave. I wonder what Bardock will think if I can bring him back. I hope he won't insist we conquer the planet. I should be able to prevent that._

"Mom!" came Kakarot's voice from the door, interrupting her thoughts. "What is it?" "We're leaving., Hurry up." Gine grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Bulma and Gohan were standing next to a vehicle with two wheels waiting for her and Kakarot. "Your not coming?" asked Gine when she noticed Gohan didn't have a bag. Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm to old for a trip around the world. Take care and come back safe." Gine smiled at him. "You to, if you die while I'm gone I'll kill you." Gohan chuckled. "Goodbye."

"Can we go sometime today?" asked Kakarot sarcastically. "Goku." said Gine in a warning voice. "I'm just saying, if we want to get somewhere before nightfall we have to leave now." Gine nodded "You're right but you don't have to be rude about it."

"We'll be walking to help further our training." said Gine as Bulma sat down on her bike. "No, you guys won't be able to keep up, you need to get on." "No it'll be fine." assured Gine. "If anything we'll have to slow down so you can keep up. I train everyday, and I'm sure I'm faster than those machines. And Gohan might not look like it but he's one of the strongest people on the planet, and he's been training Kakarot, so he'll be able to keep up."

Bulma looked confused. "Whose Kakarot?" Gine sighed, sometimes she wished she'd insisted on keeping Kakarot's birth name. "When Gohan found him we were separated and I was unconscious, so Gohan took him in and named him Goku. Kakarot is his birth name, but he likes Goku better, so that's what I let him go by." Bulma nodded.

"Well anyway, if you're sure you can keep up go ahead and try to run. Don't say I didn't warn you if you can't keep up." "Can we get going already?" asked Goku impatiently. "Yeah we're going right now." answered Bulma as she started the bike, and began to ride down the road.

Gine was keeping pace with the bike easily, for that matter so was Kakarot. Every so often she noticed Bulma looking over to check on her and Kakarot. Gine decided she wanted to kick it up a notch.

"Hey, can't this thing go any faster?!" shouted Gine over the roaring of the engine. "Yeah, but won't you guys fall behind?!" Bulma shouted in answer. "No, just push this thing as far as you can, we'll keep up." "What about Goku?!" Gine looked over her shoulder at her son and saw he was keeping pace not as easily as her, but he was hanging in there. "He'll keep up!"

Bulma nodded, and sped up. Gine kicked it up to match the bike's pace easily. She looked back to check on Goku, and saw that he was having some difficulty but not enough to make her drop her speed.

Bulma stopped suddenly causing Gine to stop, and Goku to run into her. "It's time for a pit-stop." she said as she got up and ran behind some trees. Gine nodded in understanding and leaned against the bike, while Kakarot sat on the seat. "How are you holding up?" asked Gine. "Fine." he replied between breathes. "Okay, if you need us to slow down you tell us, alright." He nodded, but Gine could tell from the look in his eyes that he had no intention of telling them to slow down. Mentally she cursed the fact that Bardock had somehow managed to make his son just as stubborn as he was without being there.

Gine stood up suddenly as she heard a scream. Then she saw Bulma being lifted by a blue dinosaur that tried to fly off with her. Gine heard a yell, and saw Kakarot jumping off the ground at the point where the dinosaur should be when he was level with it. She saw Kakarot slam his fist into the dinosaurs chest, rip clean through it, then begin to fall.

Gine knew he would be fine so she jumped up, caught Bulma, and landed next to the bike. She saw the dinosaur crash into the ground, then Goku landed next to it, with blood all over him.

"Can we stop here, so Kakarot can change clothes?" she asked Bulma. "S-sure." replied the bluenette.

They stopped for the night sometime later. Bulma took a round house out of what she called a dinocap. She'd explained that dinocaps were used by people in the city to store, and carry, things that they usually couldn't. Gine found it very impressive.

They walked in and Bulma flicked the lights on. _Electricity is so convenient._ "Mom how is it light in here but dark out there?" asked Kakarot in confusion. "They use electricity to turn on lights so we can see." explained Gine. "I don't know how it works, but I bet it's really complicated."

Bulma was laughing softly by the door. "What's so funny?" asked Gine. Then she heard a sound and turned to see someone's face from behind a glass screen she hadn't noticed before.

"Is he trying to break the glass by making that really bad noise?" wondered Kakarot. _That's what it sounds like._ "I'm going to make him stop." said Goku as he took a stance.

Before Gine could say anything to stop him he launched a flying kick that destroyed the screen and the wall behind him. Gine let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god that awful sound stopped._ Goku was looking around in confusion. "Where'd he go? Guess I killed him. Oh, well." Gine winced slightly when she heard this. He didn't really have very much respect for life. She tried to teach him that but had failed miserably. She had managed to teach him to only kill when he didn't have any other choice.

"Why did you break my TV set?!" shrieked Bulma, causing Gine and Goku to wince. "What's a TV set?" asked Goku, looking at his mother. Gine just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's a device used to see things from far away."

Bulma looked at them incredulously. "You mean you don't have a TV?" Gine nodded. "We trained, all the time." Bulma sighed, and muttered something about country hicks.

Gine roasted the dinosaur with a ki blast, and they ate that for dinner. Well, Gine and Goku did. Bulma said that was gross, and ate some bread and a strange brown liquid called coffee.

Later that night Gine was laying on the couch trying to sleep. Goku was laying on top of her breathing the deep breathes of sleep. She was worried about what Bardock would do if she could actually revive him.

She'd already gone over every likely scenario in her head, and they were mostly bad. The one that seemed most likely was him annihilating all the earthlings except maybe Gohan, and then taking her and Kakarot to fight Frieza.

 _No use worrying about it._ She thought after several hours. The last thing she noticed before sleep took her was a feeling that Bardock wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

 _ **This story won't interfere with my other story very much at all. If the last time you read my previous chapter Gohan died reread it, because I completely rewrote it. Thanks for reading.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Shape-Shifting Pig

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Gine and Bulma walked into a village after a Dragon Ball. They'd had Goku take a turtle down to a beach that had one, while they went to this village. Gohan had taught Gine and Goku to sense power levels awhile ago, so Goku could find them without a problem. There had been a big power further away from the beach, but it didn't worry Gine sense it wasn't anywhere close to Goku's.

Gine looked around the town frowning. "Where is everyone?" "I don't know?" answered Bulma, equally confused. "Maybe it's a ghost town."

Gine shook her head. "No there are people here, I can sense them." _Why would they be hiding from us?_

Gine walked over to the nearest door and punched the knob off, then opened the door. She saw a dark figure running at her with something over his head. The figure reached her and swung an ax at her, aiming for her head. _That thing's moving really slow._ She thought as the ax came down at her head. Just before it connected she moved to the side and kneed the figure in the gut. The figure doubled over and collapsed on the ground.

Now that the figure wasn't obscured in darkness, Gine could see that it was a balding old farmer dressed in blue overalls, and a plaid yellow shirt.

"Papa!" came a little girls voice from the darkened house. Gine saw a little girl dressed in a blue dress come running to crouch at the old man's side. The old man rolled over and stared at her. "I'm sorry I attacked you Lord Oolong, just don't take my daughter. I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

Gine exchanged confused glances with Bulma then turned back to the farmer. "Look, I don't know who this Oolong is, but it's definitely not me." she said as she offered him a hand. "My name's Gine." The farmer looked at her hand, then back at her face. After a moment he took her hand and got up.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am, if there's anything I can do to make up for my mistake just name it." Gine smiled at him. "There's no need, I wasn't hurt." The farmer opened his mouth to protest, and Gine cut him off. "You were actually hurt a lot more than I was." He nodded thoughtfully. "Just make sure you know for sure who you're trying to hit with that ax. If I was anyone else I would've been hurt." He nodded vigorously. "You can count on that ma'am."

"Actually." cut in Bulma. "Do you happen to have a ball like this one?" "Bulma." warned Gine. "What?" asked Bulma. "This man doesn't owe us anything." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Ma'am, who is she?" asked the farmer respectfully. "Is she Oolong?" Gine smiled as she shook her head. "Nope, her names Bulma, and don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old."

"You are old." muttered Bulma under her breath. Gine still heard her due to her Saiyan hearing. "Am not!" she protested. "Your thirty-two, that's twice my age which makes you old!" retorted Bulma. "I'll be young until I'm-"

"Hey Guys." came a voice that cut Gine off. She turned and saw Kakarot standing there looking somewhat annoyed. "Hey Kakarot, how was it?" She asked as she walked over and hugged him. "Fine, mom." he replied, with an annoyed sigh as she hugged him. "I got the ball." He dug a Dragon Ball out of his pocket and gave it to Bulma. "Sweet, did you have any trouble."

"I nearly died of boredom." he replied. Bulma laughed. "It couldn't have been that bad."

 **Kakarot's POV**

 _Why do I have to take the turtle?_ Thought Kakarot irritably as he jogged down the road with a turtle on his back. He'd been given a turtle to carry and the location of a dragon ball plotted on a map he'd stuffed into his Gi.

He was bored, and it was driving him insane. _If I don't find something to do soon I'm going to go crazy._ He thought as he jogged along.

After a while he found a bear in the middle of the road in front of him. _That's got to be the strangest bear I've ever seen._ The bear was wearing purple and yellow armor, with baggy white pants tucked into dark blue boots, he had orange fur, and he had a curved sword in a case at his hip.

Kakarot stopped and looked up at the strange bear. "Get out of my way." he ordered. "I've got to get to the ocean, and I need you to move." The bear laughed at him. "I'll consider letting you go if you give me that turtle."

Kakarot thought about it for a moment. _You know that would make my job a lot easier. But Mom told me to take this turtle to the ocean and I'd probably get in trouble if I don't. Yeah that definitely isn't worth not being able to train or fight for at least a week._

Kakarot took the turtle off his back and set it to the side. "Stand back." he told it. "Alright." it replied. _Talking turtles… Maybe that's why Mom wants to help it._ "Since you won't get out of the way I'll make you." The bear laughed again. "I usually don't eat humans since they give me heartburn, but today I'll make an exception." he said as he drew his sword.

 _I wonder what I should use to kill this thing… I know I'll use that move Grandpa taught me._ Kakarot turned to where the left side of his body was facing the bear, and cupped his hands next to his right hip. "Last chance to move bear." he said. "If you don't do this I'll kill you." The bear laughed again. "You, kill me? You tell the best jokes kid." _His laugh is so annoying._ "You're call. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kakarot concentrated all his energy between his cupped hands and formed a blue energy ball that sent blue tendrils of energy between his fingers. The bear was looking at him in amazment. "What are you doing kid?! Tell me now!"Kakarot ignored him. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" He thrust his hands forward with the palm outward, aiming at the bear, and released a massive blue wave of energy. The wave washed over the bear, vaporizing it, and kept going, carving out a massive trench in the land.

Kakarot let his wave dissipate, and stood there panting. _I probably shouldn't have used that. That took way to much of my energy._ He walked back to the turtle and picked it up. If turtles had facial expressions he'd have sworn the thing was looking at him in amazement.

After more jogging they reached the beach Kakarot was heading for. He let the turtle down right next to the water and took out his map to see where the ball was. He heard the turtle say something. "Yeah, whatever." he responded, absorbed in his map.

 _This is complicated._ He thought as he tried to figure out where he was. _Lets see, Bulma marked the ball here, which is on an island. She told me that island is south of here… Which way's south?_ "Having trouble there youngster?" came a the voice of an old man, interrupting his thoughts.

Kakarot looked up and saw the turtle was in the water in front of him, next to an old man wearing khaki shorts and an orange shirt with letters on it. "Could you tell me where this beach is on this map?" "Certainly." replied the old man as he took the map from Kakarot. He studied the map for a moment then gave it back to Kakarot.

"The island is in that direction, son." "Thanks." replied Kakarot as he prepared to fly off in that direction. "Wait." "What do you want, old timer?" asked Kakarot, annoyed, as he turned to face the old man.

"I live on that island, and I want to know why you're heading there." _Maybe he knows where the ball is._ "I'm looking for an orange ball with stars on it. Do you know where it is?" "You mean this?" asked the Old Man as he reached into his shell and pulled out a Dragon Ball. "Yeah that's it."

"Here take it." he said as he tossed it to Kakarot. Kakarot caught it and frowned at the old man. "What's the catch?" he demanded. "Catch?" asked the old man confused. "That's a gift to you for saving my turtle." _Does that turtle mean that much to him? Weirdo._ "Thanks I guess." said Kakarot as he prepared to take off again.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you about something." "What is it now?" demanded Kakarot. "You used the Kamehameha wave to kill a bear, right?" Kakarot nodded. "Yeah, what's it to you?" "Who taught it to you?" Demanded the old man. "Why should I tell you?" Kakarot retorted. "Because I'm Master Roshi, and I invented that technique." The old man replied sternly. Kakarot nodded slowly. "Grandpa did mention you a few times. My grandpa, Gohan taught it to me, bye." he said as he took off, ignoring Roshi's shouts at him to come back.

 _I hope he didn't expect me to stay for long._

 **Gine's POV**

Gine was standing in the center of town waiting for this Oolong creature to show up. Bulma had made a deal with the villagers while Gine was talking to Kakarot. They would get a Dragon Ball if they could get rid of Oolong.

Apparently this thing had said he was marrying the mayors daughter, whatever that meant, and Gine was waiting for him to show up. _I wonder what's taking him so long. I'm getting bored._ Then she heard footsteps coming from the entrance to the village.

She turned and saw a fat, red creature with horns, dressed in a black suit walking down the road towards her. _He doesn't look very intimidating to me._

"You're not the girl I wanted." he stated as he got closer to her. "Are you Oolong?" asked Gine as she looked up at him. "Yes, I am the terrible Oolong." "You don't look that bad to me. Anyway, I need you to show me where you've taken the girls you've kidnapped."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Because I'm supposed to beat you and take them home." She saw Bulma who was hiding in a house behind Oolong face-palm. "You, defeat me?" He started laughing. "What's so funny? You're power-level's so low I can barely sense it." "A smart mouth huh? Well lets see how smart you are when I'm stomping you into the dirt." He said as he changed into a bull.

"You're planning to kill me, huh?" said Gine sadly. "That's a shame. I hoped I wouldn't have to kill you." "What are you-" he was cut off as Gine appeared in front of him and kicked him into the air.

He landed, or at least she thought it was him. It was a pig dressed in a dark cap, pants, and long-sleeved, button-up shirt. _Is he dead? I didn't mean to hit him that hard._

She strode up to him and checked for a pulse. "He's dead." she said softly. "Gine what's wrong?" asked Bulma, coming up behind her. "I killed him." replied Gine. "Can we eat him mom?" asked Kakarot, licking his lips.

"No Kakarot" she replied. "How are we supposed to get our kids back if you killed him?" demanded one of the villagers. Gine spread out her energy senses and found a small cluster of tiny powers. "They're that way." said Gine pointing in the direction the powers were coming from. Then she got up and flew off.

She hated killing anything unless it was for food, and even then she didn't kill anymore than was necessary. She needed to re-accustom herself to killing if she was to do that again. _I won't kill anything again anytime soon._ She swore silently as she went to find a quiet place to sit, alone.


	4. Chapter 4: A Strange Little Girl

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Gine was riding on a boat down the breeze somewhat enjoying the ride. It was rather refreshing after the needless killing of Oolong.

"Hey mom, why did you run off for a little while, after you killed the porker?" Asked Kakarot from the back seat.

Gine frowned, she'd gone into the woods for a little while to sit right after she'd killed Oolong. She hated killing, it was the entire reason she had quit the army. Killing for food was different, she didn't understand how but it didn't feel the same.

"I hate killing, Kakarot." She replied after a moment. "There isn't anything I hate more than killing. I can do it, and I will in self-defense, but I hate doing it. And I haven't had to kill anything except animals for food in years. I just needed some time to come to terms with killing again."

Kakarot nodded, though Gine could tell he didn't understand. _He's just like his father. Bardock never did understand my reluctance to kill._

"You were in the army?" Asked Bulma, looking at Gine curiously. "I would've thought you were too gentle to be a soldier."

Gine smiled at her. "Well, I wasn't in an army on this planet."

Bulma looked confused.

"Me and Kakarot are aliens." She explained. "We are Saiyan's and we come from Planet Vegeta. Saiyan's are a warrior race, and most of us are in the army. We are mercenaries, hired to protect planets or take them over, depending on the price. We were recently hired by a lizard named Frieza, to conquer planets for him."

Gine clenched her fists thinking about Frieza. She hated the stupid lizard with a passion, but she wasn't strong enough to face him. And even if she was, if she failed to kill him, he would find Kakarot and kill him. Gine would not risk that.

"So, you two are here to take over Earth?" Asked Bulma, looking frightened.

Gine sighed, she hated telling this story. "No, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. We were sent off the planet by my husband before it was destroyed. I've been trying to keep a low profile on this planet."

"Oh." Said Bulma quietly. "I'm sorry."

Gine smiled at her, or attempted to. "Don't worry about it, you didn't know."

They were quite for the rest of the trip down river. Gine looked into the water, she'd always found this planet beautiful. But she loved the water especially. Water had been scarce on Planet Vegeta, which was one of the reasons most Saiyan's drank ale. Especially the low-class's.

They got out of the boat when they reached a dessert. Gine looked around, seeing just dessert for miles in front of them.

"That looks like home." She said.

Kakarot looked at her for a moment, then back at the dessert. "Was our entire home-world like that mom?"

Gine nodded. "Yep, it was a really big dessert. It also had ten times the gravity of this planet, which is one of the reason's I'm considered so strong on this world, while on Planet Vegeta I was one of the weaker Saiyan's on the planet."

"You were considered weak?" Asked Bulma incredulously.

"Yeah, I had a power-level of roughly 2,000 when I was in the army. But after I retired it dropped to around 1,500. Which I guess is pretty high for this planet, considering Gohan was one of the strongest warriors this world has to offer but I'm way stronger than he is."

"Since you lived in a dessert, how do you purpose we get across then?" Asked Bulma.

"Well." Said Gine thoughtfully. "If it was just me and Kakarot, since we're running, I'd say it would take us around six hours from looking at you're map. But with your machine's being so slow and us having to stop for water for you, I'd say around a day. If it was just me I could make it in an hour, flying."

"So me and Bulma are just slowing you down? That just means I need to get stronger." Said Kakarot irritably. Gine rolled her eyes, only the son of Bardock could take an assessment like that and turn it into a power scale.

"Actually Kakarot." She said turning to her son. "That would be a difference in speed, not strength. And you're built bigger than I am, which gives me a lighter weight, which gives me a slight advantage when it comes to my speed. I may have been pretty weak in the army, but I was one of the fastest." _Bardock always said I needed to be so fast, so I could run from the stronger opponents._ She thought smiling.

"Let's start." Said Gine. "It'll take us even longer if we stand here talking."

Bulma and Kakarot nodded, and they started running, or in Bulma's case driving through the dessert. _I wonder if there's a way we could get Bulma's vehicle to go faster. If she has a way to tie the thing to me I can drag it, and those wheels will allow it to follow me without damaging the vehicle itself._

Gine stopped abruptly, causing Kakarot to skid to a halt, and Bulma to slam on the brakes.

"Mom, what are we stopping for?" Asked Kakarot.

"I have an idea that can allow Bulma's vehicle to move faster so it doesn't take all day for us to get across the dessert." She explained.

"How?" Asked Bulma.

Gine opened the trunk, and found a chain, which she attached to the front of the car. She then wrapped the chain around her shoulders, creating a harness.

"I'll pull it. It's not to heavy, so I should be able to pull it without losing to much speed."

Bulma nodded, deciding to take the Saiyan woman's word for it. Gine and Kakarot started to run at as fast a pace as Kakarot could keep. They were moving much faster now.

They kept this up for a few hours, until some miniature blasts came and hit the ground in front of Gine, causing her to halt. She looked around trying to locate the source of the blasts, but she couldn't find anything with a high enough power-level to shoot energy blasts.

Then a projectile slammed into the left side of her head, knocking her head to the side. She recovered quickly and whirled in the direction the blast had come from, simultaneously attempting to sense energy in that direction rather than all around them.

She found something with a power-level higher than normal, but not high enough to shoot energy blasts. _Well maybe this power can shoot blasts. It's so small the blasts would do about as much as those little things did._

She took off, flying straight toward the power. It was hidden behind some rocks. She hesitated before the rocks trying to decide whether it would be a greater risk to smash through, or to go over them.

"Oh, what the heck." She muttered, then she proceeded to smash the rocks to pieces with a single blow.  
What she found behind the rock's surprised her. There was a man in a green and orange kung-fu uniform, with long wild black hair, and a little blue floating cat. The man was holding something that Gine had come to recognize as a gun.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, frowning. She had no idea how to tell if he was the one who'd shot at her, and she'd hate to fight the wrong person.

"We-we." The man looked at his gun and laughed nervously.

 _Humans are so weird sometimes._

"Well can you come with me and bring you're projectile launcher, I need to check something."

The man nodded, then looked around uncertainly. "Um, it'll take us a little bit to get down miss..."

Gine looked down then nodded. _I keep forgetting that humans don't learn how to fly as easily as we do._ "My names Gine, and just hold on to me and I'll fly you over to where we're going."

"H-Hold on to you?" Asked the man, sounding scared. Gine raised an eyebrow. _Am I that scary looking.  
_

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She asked.

"N-No, it's just a little high off the ground." He replied, though Gine thought he was lying. _Whatever, If he doesn't want to tell me that's his own business, I don't want to pry._

Gine pulled one of his arms over her shoulder, and flew toward Bulma, going slowly so he wouldn't fall off. _For someone that's scared of heights he's got a really loose grip._

She landed in front of the car, and the man backed off hurriedly. Gine turned to face him.

"I never got your name."

"Yamcha." He replied, still sounding nervous.

Gine just shrugged. _I wonder if he's scared because he's never seen someone fly before._

"Bulma, I found someone with a projectile launcher, and I need you to come make sure that it's the same one that was fired at me." Said Gine, looking into the car.

Bulma opened the door, stepped out, and walked over to them. She looked at Yamcha and stopped gazing into his face. Yamcha looked at her with a moonstruck expression on his face. _Is this how human's court each other? This is really weird. How does staring at each other help someone express how they feel?_

Gine was broken out of her musings by Kakarot's approach. He came sprinting down the road, and he stopped a few steps away from her.

"Is this the one that shot you mom?" He demanded, glaring at Yamcha.

"I'm not sure yet." She told him. "If those two can ever stop gazing at each other as if they want to mate then maybe we can find out." She raised her voice slightly so Bulma could hear that last bit.

Bulma broke the gaze and glared at Gine, blushing. "Yeah, let me see that gun." She took it from Yamcha's hands and looked over it for a moment before looking at Gine.

"I don't know much about guns." She said. "But I think this is the one that was fired at us."

Gine glared at Yamcha, and put her fists on her hips. "It's fine if you want to fight me, but if you're going to fight someone you do it with honor. You don't sneak up on them and fire weapons at them when they aren't looking. That's the cowards way to fight, and I don't think you want to be a coward." She scolded.

Kakarot sighed, seeing his mother go into lecturing mode. She'd done it rather often with him, usually when he did something fun like jumping off cliffs. It's not like a little fall would really hurt him, and it was really annoying when she lectured him.

"Mom, I think he gets it." He said, interrupting her mid-sentence. "I'm sure he'll never do something like that again." As he said the he gave Yamcha a look that said. 'You'd better agree'

"Y-Yeah." He stammered. "Next time I'll fight them with honor."

Gine nodded sharply, seeing that she'd gotten her point across.

"You may look really young to be a mother, Gine." Said Bulma. "But you can lecture like one."

"Huh?" Was Gine's reply. _What does she mean? Most Saiyan women don't really raise their children at all. Much less lecture them._

Bulma sighed. "Anyway, to make up for shooting at us, you will travel with us and help collect the remaining Dragon Balls."

"W-What?!" Yamcha sounded horrified at the idea.

"Yeah, you owe us something. I mean you were planning to kill us and take our stuff, right? So you should do something to make up for it. And you can spend more time around yours truly." Replied Bulma.

Yamcha couldn't find anything to say, so he simply nodded.

"Alright." Said Gine. "You two get in the car and we'll keep going." By the time Gine got the chain harnesses around her Bulma and Yamcha were in the car.

"You ready Kakarot?" She asked turning to her son. He simply nodded. "Then lets get going, if we can go at top speed we should make it to Fire Mountain in just a few hours."

They started off going straight across the dessert, making really good time. The weight of the car was nothing to Gine, and Kakarot was able to keep the hard pace his mother was setting. They were able to cross the dessert and get in sight of Fire Mountain in four hours, without stopping.

Gine stopped running when she saw the mountain looming up in front of her. "Wow." Was all she could think to say.

The mountain was quite literally on fire. She couldn't even see the mountain itself, all she could see except for fire was the outline of a castle shrouded in flames.

"Mom, I think the mountains on fire." Said Kakarot, pointing out the obvious.

"Ya think?" Replied Gine absentmindedly. _How are we supposed to get a Dragon Ball from that?_

"Bulma!" Called Gine. "You should come see this!"

Bulma came out of the car and walked over to Gine. "What is it?"

Gine simply pointed in the direction of the mountain. "Is that a problem for you?" Asked Bulma after a moment.

Gine frowned thoughtfully. "Well I could put out the fire, but the hard part would be putting it out without destroying the mountain. I think I may be able to do it, though. I've always been pretty good at controlling my energy."

"Right then." Said Bulma. "We'll go on as planned." Then she got back into the car.

"Mom do you really think you can do that?" Asked Kakarot as Gine put her harness back on.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." She admitted. "If you're father taught me one thing, though. It's that if you put in enough hard work you can do anything. He even surpassed most of the elites through hard work, something a low-class shouldn't be able to do by normal standards. But your father did, and you can do the same."

Kakarot nodded, and was about to reply when foot slammed into him, knocking him backwards. A little girl was standing there, roughly the same age as Kakarot. She was around average height for her age, and was slender, somewhat reminding Gine of herself, albeit with different hair. She had a light skin tone, and her hair was black, spiky on the top and framed her face, while the back was in a ponytail. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue dress with slits all the way up to her thighs to allow for greater range of movement, a pair of brown leggings, black boots, and she had a set of black finger-less gloves. The thing that stunned Gine the most was the girls brown tail.

"No one steals our treasure!" She shouted as she glared at Kakarot, completely ignoring Gine. _I hope Kakarot doesn't hurt her to bad._

Kakarot stood up and glared at the girl. "Alright, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

"You'll never take our treasure!" Shouted the girl as she sprang at Kakarot.

Kakarot met her halfway and the two started to fight. Gine was impressed by the aptitude the girl was showing. Even though Kakarot was clearly the stronger of the two, she was able to keep up using her speed and flexibility.

The two appeared evenly matched, though it was clear the girl was wearing out quickly. _Kakarot's going to win this one._

Gine's opinion changed quickly when Kakarot overextended a punch. The girl took advantage of this mistake and launched into a barrage of punches and kicks that ended with a roundhouse kick, that sent Kakarot flying across the ground leaving a trench.

"It's time to finish this!" Shouted the girl.

Gine's eyes narrowed as the girl formed a pink energy sphere in her right hand. And threw it skyward. _That looks exactly like Fasha's move._

"Hunting Arrow!" The girl shouted as she kicked the energy ball toward Kakarot.

Gine moved faster than the speed of light, and deflected the energy ball, sending it flying into a nearby mountain, where it exploded.

The girl dropped to the ground and was about to rush at Gine when a sharp voice from the side stopped her.

"Celera! What did I tell you about attacking random strangers?" Gine turned recognizing the sound of the voice. _It can't be…_

"Hey Gine, long time no see." Said Fasha.

* * *

 _ **Does anybody want power levels? If a few people do then I'll put them in through the Frieza Arc, but I won't go any further than that.  
**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Renunion

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Gine stood there for a moment, looking in disbelief at the figure in a purple gi with a magenta undershirt, black boots, and armbands that was standing in front of her.

"Fasha, is that really you?" Asked Gine after a moment.

"Who else would it be?" Replied Fasha dryly.

"How did you survive? I though you died when Dodoria attacked you guys."

Fasha was about to answer when Kakarot asked. "Mom, who is that?"

"That's my old friend Fasha." She told him.

"That's Bardock's son?" Said Fasha as she sized Kakarot up. "You're pretty good if you can fight Celera evenly." Then she smirked. "Kinda reminded me of Bardock for a sec."

Kakarot looked at her for a second, then shrugged. "I'm told I look like him. But what's it to you anyway?"

"Acts like him to." Noted Fasha. Then she turned to Gine. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't you and me have a sparring match."

Gine thought about it for a moment. _Well, it'll be a nice way to say hi after what… twelve years. And she'd got to be the strongest on the planet besides me. So why not?_

"Sure." She said, smirking. Then she turned to Kakarot. "Go get Bulma and Yamcha, and take them to a place that's far enough away so that they won't get hurt." He nodded and walked back towards the car.

"You're always so worried about others, Gine." Said Fasha, smirking. "I never understood that until I came to this planet."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Gine, confused.

"I'll tell you after we're done here." Replied Fasha as she took a stance. Gine nodded and got ready.

The two stared at each other for a while, then, to the eyes of everyone else, they vanished.

Gine rushed at Fasha and tried to slam both knees into the other woman's gut. Fasha leapt to the side and attempted a roundhouse kick. Gine fell to the side, then kicked Fasha into the air.

Gine leapt after her and tried a punch. Fasha moved to the side and landed a kick, then followed up with a series of punches and a roundhouse kick.

Gine recovered just in time to block a flying kick from Fasha. Gine threw her own kick which Fasha blocked with her forearm.

They smirked at each other then started to exchange punches and kicks at a rate that was to fast to follow.

This ended when Fasha slammed a knee into Gine's chin, sending her into the air. Then appeared above Gine and drop-kicked her into the ground, leaving a crater.

Gine pushed herself out of the crater and walked towards Fasha. "Wow, I've been training since I got here, and you're still really strong."

Fasha smirked. "Well, you always were weaker. I was hoping to go on for a while, but if you don't want to that's fine."

Gine cocked her head to the side. "Who said anything about stopping? I'm not even using my full power yet."

This caught Fasha's attention. "Really? You haven't even been trying. Well neither have I."

"Then let's go all out. No more playing around." Said Gine. Fasha nodded, smirking.

Gine crouched down and began to power up, flaring her pink aura.

Fasha frowned. "Gine, what are you-" She cut off as Gine's power-level began to grow. Fasha had learned to sense power-levels while she was on Earth, and Gine's grew until it equaled her own.

Gine finished, and stood up straight, smirking at Fasha who was standing there amazed. "I wasn't to sure I could get this strong myself, but I figured that if Bardock could surpass elite's then I could at least get this strong."

"Well then, this could be a better battle than I thought." Said Fasha.

Gine nodded, and got in her stance, Fasha did the same.

Meanwhile Kakarot and Celera were amazed by the power their mother's were showing. _I had no idea mom's power could get this high!_ Thought Kakarot. _I knew she was stronger than me, but not by that much! That just means I'll have to train that much harder._

Fasha rushed at Gine, who leapt into the air and fired an energy wave at the ground. Fasha barely had time to roll out of the way before the blast struck.

She looked into the sky just in time to see Gine come down and slam both of her knees into her stomach. Fasha doubled over, coughing.

Gine jumped into the air again and fired a barrage of energy blasts at her friend. Fasha flipped backwards out of the way, and fired an energy wave at Gine.

Gine dropped to avoid it, and was forced to block a knee that was intended to connect with her gut.

They started to exchange flurries of blows back and forth, until Gine landed a hard kick to the face that sent Fasha flying toward the ground. She attempted to follow up with a punch, but Fasha flipped backwards and blasted Gine pointblank with an energy wave.

Gine recovered in time to dodge a barrage of ki blasts that would've caused a lot of damage if it had connected.

After the barrage had gone passed Gine rushed straight at her opponent, who smirked. Fasha cocked her arm back and threw a fair sized energy wave at her.

"Heat Phalanx" Shouted Gine as the energy wave washed over her. Fasha's jaw dropped when Gine emerged from the wave unharmed, and covered with a fiery aura.

Gine landed a punch that sent Fasha flying and left a burn mark. She followed up with a series of kicks that sent her opponent skyward. She finished by dropkicking Fasha into the ground.

Fasha came up and they continued to exchange blows for sometime, completely destroying the landscape.

Finally Gine held up her hand. "Alright Fasha that's enough."

Fasha stopped, looking confused. "Why are we stopping? That was a lot of fun."

"Because I don't want to completely destroy the landscape, or fire mountain." Replied Gine. "And I know I wouldn't have won. The Heat Phalanx was taking to much energy to hold, even though I was only using it occasionally. So I would've been beaten when I ran out of stamina."

Fasha nodded, then smirked. "Well, it's nice to see you again." Gine smiled at her old friend, and nodded. "Yeah, I've missed you and the guy's. Now lets go get the kids."

"You said something about this planet changing you so that you actually cared about life." Said Gine as they flew back towards Kakarot and Celera. "What did you mean by that?"

Fasha stopped flying and turned to face Gine. "When I first arrived on this planet with Celera our pod exploded, and I was injured when our pod exploded for whatever reason. I passed out, and when I woke up we were in a castle of some kind and I was wrapped in bandages."

She stopped for a moment, and looked a little confused. "It was… strange." She said finally. "These people were helping me, and I'd never done a thing for them. I didn't understand it. There was this really big guy called the Ox-King that commanded them, and for some reason he took care of me and Celera while I was injured, even though he didn't know a thing about us and could have easily left us to rot. It reminded me of you, how you'd go out of your way to help people you'd never met and didn't have any reason to care about. It showed me that the world benefited from people like that, and how wrong we were about strength."

She smirked at Gine. "So I guess you were right all along, we should have been helping people. You'd better not tell anybody I said that. If you do I'll hunt you down."

Gine was stunned. She'd figured her friend had owed these people something and that's why they were still alive. But this had been completely unexpected, she'd never expected to find a Saiyan that would say anything like that.

"I won't say anything." Said Gine still stunned.

"Good, now let's get back before Kakarot and Celera come over here themselves." Gine nodded and they flew back towards the others.

When Gine got to Kakarot he glared at her accusingly. "You didn't use your full strength when we trained." He said, eyes narrowing.

Gine raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't. You're to weak to take me at full power, maybe one day you'll be there, but for now I won't go all out against you."

He grunted stalked off toward Yamcha and Bulma. _That boy'll be the death of me._ Thought Gine.

"Hey, um… Gine's your name right?" Said a voice from her left.

Gine turned and knelt down in front of Celera and smiled. "Yes it is. What do you need?"

The girl looked down and kicked the ground lightly. "Well… I just wanted to apologize for attacking you and Kakarot earlier."

Gine looked at Fasha, who met her eyes and shook her head. Gine turned back to the girl. "It's alright, no one was hurt. Just watch who you're attacking next time, okay?"

Celera looked up at Gine and nodded. "Okay." Then she walked towards Kakarot.

Gine walked over to Fasha, looking around. "Where's that guy that took care of you two? I'd like to meet him."

"He went to go get someone that could put out the fire. He said it was some old man. I don't really believe it, but he sure does." Answered Fasha.

"Why don't you just put it out yourself?" Asked Gine, confused.

"I'm not sure if I can without destroying the mountain." Admitted Fasha. "You were always better at that stuff then me so maybe you can try."

Gine nodded. "I'll try it." Then she turned to Kakarot. "Kakarot, go get Bulma and Yamcha, and bring them to the mountain. I'm going to see if I can't put out the fire." He nodded and went off.

"Celera, you go with him." Said Fasha. Celera looked reluctant, but she took off.

Gine went straight to the mountain and stared at it, trying to find a way to put out the fire.

Gine frowned for a moment, then spoke up. "I think I can do it. I'll just need concentration." Fasha nodded. "I'll make sure you're uninterrupted."

Gine flew up, to where she was directly above the flames. Then she bent her arms at the elbows and summoned two yellow balls of energy.

She aimed her hands at the center of the mountain and fired. A large funnel shaped blast shot out of her hands. She felt it graze the ground and she directed it, widening the funnel until it touched the ground at the base of the mountain. Then she pulled up, curling the blast toward the sky, simultaneously cutting off the supply of energy and allowing the blast to go into the atmosphere.

She lowered herself to the ground, panting. _That was a lot tougher than I thought it would be. And it actually worked._ She smiled as she touched down and dropped to one knee. _Man that took a lot out of me. Directing all that energy and keeping it up long enough really wore me out._

"Thanks Gine." Said Fasha as she came up behind her.

"No… problem… I'm happy to help." Said Gine between breathes.

Fasha's face took on a concerned look. "You look pretty worn out. You should take a nap. I'll make sure mini Bardock doesn't get into to much trouble while you're out."

"Thanks… but there's no… need for that." Replied Gine as she stood. "I'll be fine… just give me a minute." Then she fell over.

"Uh, huh." Said Fasha dryly. "Just rest for now old friend. You deserve it."

Gine barely heard her, already slipping into unconsciousness. _I wonder what Bardock would think if he could see me now._ Then she passed out.

* * *

 _ **If anyone wants power level's tell me and I'll put them in through the Frieza arc.**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated.  
**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Anger

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 ** _Chaotic Emperor01 - Yes, Chi-Chi is a Saiyan now.  
_**

 ** _jamesaubrey41 - I assume you mean Goku and Bulma as in a pairing? If so then I haven't given very much thought to pairings, so I don't know.  
_**

* * *

Gine awoke from her nap and sat up, noting that she felt way better than she had when she'd passed out.

She looked around trying to figure out exactly where she was. She was in a house in the ruined village that surrounded the base of Fire Mountain. _I hope I didn't destroy anything when I put out the fire. This place does look abandoned though, so I don't think anybody would care if I had._

She stood and walked out of the house and onto the dirt road that went through the town, then she cast out her senses, feeling what was around. She frowned when she felt two powers, that were high compared to most beings on Earth, they were near Kakarot, Fasha, and Celera.

She flew over, noting the powers seemed calm and not in combat. When she landed she saw the two powers were a massive looking man in purple and brown armor, and an old man. She frowned in confusion when she noticed the old man had the greater power level.

"Have a nice nap?" Asked Fasha when Gine got within earshot.

"Yeah. Who are those two?" Asked Gine, looking curiously at them.

They walked up to her before Fasha could reply.

"I'm the Ox-King." Said the giant. "Your name's Gine, right?"

Gine nodded. "Are you the one that took care of Fasha and Celera when they first arrived here?"

"Yep." He replied. "That's me."

"And who are you?" She asked the old man, who was eyeing her up and down. Gine didn't really like the way he was looking at her.

"Me, young lady?"

Gine nodded.

"I'm Master Roshi, the turtle hermit. I'm the strongest fighter in the world!" He said, looking as if he was trying to impress her for some reason.

 _He's full of himself. With me, Fasha, Kakarot, Celera, and maybe even Gohan, being stronger than him, that makes him the sixth strongest. He did train Gohan though, so that counts for something._

"You're the one that trained Gohan, right?" She asked.

"Yep, he was my best pupil." He replied. "He never did surpass me though. When we fought I was able to win."

"Well I'm pretty sure the outcome would be different if you tried that now." Gine told him. "He's been training with me and Kakarot, and from what I can tell he's stronger than you."

Roshi was about to reply, but he was cut off by Kakarot.

"I want you to train me old man!" He demanded loudly.

"No, I'm afraid I won't do that." Replied Roshi. "You are not pure of heart, and I won't train someone that will potentially use my techniques for evil."

"Are you saying Kakarot is evil?" Asked Gine, glaring at the old man.

"I met him on the beach once, and what he showed me there was enough for me to judge him as unworthy of training." Roshi replied.

 _Well, Kakarot is kind of rude. But he's definitely not evil, this old man doesn't even know what real evil is._

Then she turned to Kakarot. "Why do you want to train with him anyway?" She asked. "He's not that strong."

"He trained Gohan. And Gohan knew some really interesting moves that I'd like to learn." He replied. Then he turned to Roshi.

"Is there anyway I could convince you to train me?"

Roshi looked thoughtful for a moment. "There's a town I need a package carried to." He said finally. "Carry the package there, and report back to me. Depending on your report I'll decide on whether or not to train you."

"That's it?" Said Kakarot, looking amused. "All I have to do is become your errand boy for a day? Fine I'll do it."

Roshi nodded. "Come with me when I leave and I'll give you the package."

"When are you leaving?" Asked Gine.

"We'll be leaving later today if that's fine with you." He replied.

"That's fine." Replied Gine, then she turned to Kakarot. "After your done come find me, we should be about done by then."

He nodded. "Alright mom. Where are Yamcha and Bulma?" He asked looking around.

Gine sensed them coming up from behind her, and turned around. "They're right there." She said.

"We've got the Dragon Ball." Said Bulma as they approached. "Only one more to go, then you guys can make your wish."

"That's great." Said Gine. "Kakarot's going to go do something for Roshi, so we're going to have to go on without him for a while."

Bulma nodded. "That's okay, with you around we shouldn't need him for the rest."

"Let's get going then." Said Gine as Bulma and Yamcha walked towards the car.

"Hey, Gine."

Gine turned around and saw Fasha standing behind her. "What's up?"

"You should come train with me after you're done with whatever it is you're doing, we'll get a lot stronger training together than we would on our own." She said.

Gine smiled. "Yeah, I'll come back. See ya." Then she took off down the road after Bulma and Yamcha.

After several hours they entered an area of dessert that had giant mushrooms everywhere.

 _I didn't know mushrooms even grew in the dessert. I wonder if they're artificial, I don't think their supposed to be this big._

Gine glanced to the side to check on Bulma and Yamcha, and saw Yamcha was pressed against the door, nearly falling out of the open topped car.

 _What's up with him?_ She wondered as she fell in beside him.

"What's up?" She asked.

He turned and leapt to the other side of the car. "N-Nothing."

Gine rolled her eyes. "It's obviously something, or you wouldn't be terrified of me and Bulma." She replied. "Why is that anyway?"

"N-No reason." He replied nervously.

Gine furrowed her brow in thought. _What's something me and Bulma have in common? We're both women… That's about all I can think of._

"Are you scared of women, Yamcha?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, of course not! What a silly thought." He replied, clearly lying through his teeth.

Gine raised an eyebrow. "For a bandit you're a really bad liar. It's obvious your scared of us, and that's the only thing we have in common."

The dessert bandit hung his head. "Alright, I'll admit it. I'm scared of beautiful women." He said softly.

 _Poor guy._ Thought Gine, sympathetically. _That sucks, girls are a natural part of life, and from what Gohan tells me marriage is fairly common on this planet. Man that's a pretty bad… What's the word? Phobia, I think._

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm really sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He looked at her with an awestruck expression on his face. "You're not laughing at me?"

"Of course not." Replied Gine. "Everyone's scared of something, being scared of girls is something I haven't heard of before, but I'm sure someone else out there is afraid of the same thing. And if I can I'd like to help out."

Yamcha simply looked into her eyes for a moment. "Thanks Gine." He said finally.

"For what?" Asked Gine, confused. "I haven't done anything yet."

"You've already helped me out." He replied. "I don't think I'm going to be scared of girls anymore."

"Your welcome." Said Gine with a smile as she dropped away from the car. She loved to help people, it had always made her feel nice, and helping Yamcha, even if she didn't quite understand how she'd done it, had felt even better than usual.

They kept going until they stopped in a town at a building with a bunch of what Gine assumed to be pumps of some kind.

"Why did we stop?" She asked Bulma.

"We're stopping for gas and supplies, mostly food." She added glaring at Gine.

Gine laughed guiltily and rubbed the back of her head.

"You stay here, I'll be back with food, and maybe some new clothes." Said Bulma as she walked off down the road.

Gine turned to where Yamcha was pumping gas, and went over to watch him.

"What's this thing do?" She asked as she neared the gas pump.

"It pumps gas into cars so they can run." He replied.

"Your vehicle's run off gas?" Asked Gine. "Isn't that kind of inefficient?"

"How else are we supposed to travel?" He responded as he set the nozzle into some form of hole in the side, that Gine assumed led to whatever tank held the gas.

"Well, on Planet Vegeta all the Saiyan's could fly. So we never really needed cars." She explained. "And flying's pretty easy anyway once you get the hang of it."

"We'll I don't know of any human's that can fly." Replied Yamcha. "That's not exactly normal here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Admitted Gine. "Gohan's one of the best fighters on this planet, and he couldn't do it until I taught him how."

"Wait do you mean the Invincible Old Master Gohan!?" Exclaimed Yamcha.

Gine gave him a confused look. "His name was Gohan, and he was very strong for an earthling. But he never said anything about being Invincible. He did mention that he was trained by someone named Roshi."

Yamcha gaped at her. "You taught something to the Great Master Gohan. And your even stronger than him."

Gine nodded. "Yeah, didn't you watch my fight with Fasha? And I'm a Saiyan, we're naturally way stronger than humans. In fact." She added. "Some of our low class soldiers are born with power-levels around as big as yours."

"W-What? You mean there are babies as strong as me?"

Gine nodded and smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I think I was weaker though, I've never been very strong." Her smile dropped. "I was actually called a disgrace to the Saiyan race more than once." She said softly. "I was actually a pretty pathetic excuse for a warrior. Maybe if I wasn't so pathetic I could've helped Bardock instead of being knocked out and sent here."

Yamcha put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, being born weaker than some people is not your fault. And who cares how strong you are? You're a really good person, and that matters way more than physical strength."

Gine smiled at him. "Thanks, Yamcha."

They stood there for a little while like that until Gine heard a scream.

"That sounded like Bulma." She said as she stood up. "I'm going to go check it out."

She flew off in the direction of the scream.

It wasn't very hard to find the place where the scream had come from. There was an area in town that people were fleeing from. Gine landed in a street that had several alleys off in between what looked like stores.

Gine heard some shouting from in between what looked like a grocery store and a clothes store. She rushed into the alley and stopped dead.

Bulma was at the other end of the alley backed up against a wall, and two men were approaching her, laughing lecherously as Bulma stared at them in terror.

Gine's mind flashed back to an alley on Planet Vegeta, and a massive Saiyan with a thin mustache.

"Back off." Said Gine coldly.

The two turned around and smirked when they saw her.

They were dressed in black trench coats, black boots, and brown gloves. They had black rabbit ears on their heads that Gine might have found amusing any other time, and they had guns strapped to their sides. One was fat and average height, while the other was taller and skinnier. The walked towards Gine with arrogant smirks on their faces.

"Hey babe." Said the tall one as they came closer to her. "We were about to have some fun with your friend, but we can play with you first."

The fat one chuckled and started to reach for her. Rage flashed through Gine and she rammed her fist right through his gut.

He coughed up blood onto her face, then fell limp onto her her arm. Gine pulled her arm back and glared coldly at the tall one.

"If you leave now I won't kill you." She said coldly. "Though if I find you attempting anything like this again I won't be so merciful." She stepped to the side and allowed him to go past her, white-faced and shaking.

"The boss'll be here soon." He called over his shoulder as he ran down the road. "Then he'll do his special thing to you!"

 _Let him come._ Thought Gine as she neared Bulma. _I'll kill him to._

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Gine as she knelt down next to Bulma.

The blue-haired girl looked up at her with fear-filled eyes. "I think so." She replied shakily. "I thought they were going to..." She trailed off as she threw her arms around Gine.

"Hey it's alright." Said Gine comfortingly. "They're gone now."

Bulma released her after a moment and stood up, looking down the rest of the alley.

"What happened to him?" She asked, pointing at the fat man.

"I killed him." Replied Gine. "I didn't mean to, but I really hate people like that, let's get back to the car and get out of here."

Bulma grabbed some bags Gine hadn't noticed before and followed her out of the alley.

They hadn't gotten very far down the road when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey you two!" Said a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw a giant rabbit walking down the road towards them, trailed by the tall man Gine had let live in the alley.

The man stayed behind looking fearfully at Gine, while the rabbit continued up the road towards them.

He got within arms reach of them and stopped.

"Let's just forget everything that happened today, and then we can all go on our way. Okay, girls?" He said as he offered his hand.

 _Who does he think we are?_ Thought Gine angrily. But before she could speak up Bulma slapped the rabbit's hand and flipped him off.

"No way!" She shouted. "Don't bother us again." She turned around. "Come on Gine."

Gine shrugged and turned to follow her. Then there was a puff of smoke from where Bulma had been standing, and when Gine turned to look a carrot was lying in her place.

The rabbit leapt for the carrot, but Gine moved, and when the rabbit's hand struck empty ground.

"Where'd she go?!" He shouted as he raised his head to look around.

"Change her back. Now." Said Gine coldly from behind him.

He whirled around and his jaw dropped when he saw her standing behind him.

"H-how did you get there!?" He demanded.

Meanwhile the larger henchman was moving up behind Gine, and now he leapt at her. She moved to the side and roundhouse kicked him into the air, sending him flying far away from the village.

"N-no I won't change her back!" He declared, then he cackled loudly. "If you touch me you'll turn into a carrot as well. And even if you could touch me you won't because I'm the only one that can turn Blueberry there back to normal." he cackled some more.

Gine felt her tail lash in anger. _Scum, and scum like that are only concerned with one thing._

She aimed her hand at him and formed a ball of blue energy in front of her palm.

"Try me." She replied coldly.

He gaped at her, then at the ball of energy. Then he laughed nervously.

"Y-you're just bluffing."

Gine made the ball of energy grow slightly larger, and the rabbits eyes bulged.

"Alright, alright! I'll change her back!" He shouted fearfully.

He aimed outstretched hands at Bulma, there was a puff of smoke, and Bulma was sitting there on the ground in front of Gine.

Gine let loose her energy blast, it connected and exploded, completely destroying the rabbit.

"Lets go." She said to Bulma as she started walking again.

Bulma joined her, but seemed to sense Gine's mood and didn't talk.

 _I hate killing._ Thought Gine sadly as she walked down the road, the anger that had been recently running through her slowly subsiding. _But sometimes it's necessary, and that was one of those times._

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think about me responding to reviews that way?**  
_

 _ **I added power levels. The level of accuracy may be debatable but I'll try.**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Power Levels**_

 _ **Gine - 2,000 (suppressed) 3,000 (maximum)**_

 _ **Fasha - 3,000**_

 _ **Kakarot - 600**_

 _ **Chi-Chi - 500**_

 _ **Ox-King - 90**_

 _ **Yamcha - 30**_


	7. Chapter 7: One Child Army

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Kakarot was walking down the road to a house in a snowy village that looked strangely empty, grumbling to himself.

"Stupid old man. I thought he'd send me with a real package, or a letter. But he sent me to bring donuts and coffee." Ranted Kakarot as he walked down the road. "And why'd he have to send me somewhere so cold?"

Kakarot thought about eating the donuts himself, then he started actually reading the address and found he was right in front of his destination.

 _Well since it's right there I guess I won't eat them._ He thought as he walked to the door.

He concentrated really hard as he knocked on the door so he wouldn't break it. After a moment the door opened and a girl around his age stepped up to him.

"Hi, I'm Suno, how can I help you?" She was dressed in a gray sweater, brown pants, and boots. She had straight red hair that reached to her shoulders.

He held out the box and the coffee. "Some old man told me to bring these to you."

She frowned at them. "Okay. Thanks."

Kakarot grunted in response and started to walk away. Only to be stopped by two men in trench coats and helmets. He noticed they had a ribbon insignia on the left breast of the uniform.

"Hey kid." Said one of them. He was slightly taller, and broader than the other. "You new in town."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Retorted Kakarot.

"Don't mess with us kid." Said the big ones companion. "We're soldiers of the Red Ribbon army."

"And?" Replied Kakarot, unimpressed.

The man got a little red faced and opened his mouth for an angry retort. His partner held up a hand.

"Chill, we just need to ask him about the Dragon Ball." He turned to Kakarot.

"Alright kid. There was a Dragon Ball on our radar here a few days ago, but it disappeared. You know anything about it?"

 _So their looking for the balls to, huh?_ Thought Kakarot.

"It's not here anymore." Replied Kakarot. "And you'd better hurry up if you want to get your wish."

The soldier aimed his weapon at Kakarots face. "If you know something, kid, you'd better tell us!"

"And if I don't?"

The other soldier growled and fired his weapon at Kakarot.

Kakarot vanished before he was hit and punched the soldier in the face, sending him flying.

Before the other man had time to react Kakarot kicked him, sending him flying as well.

"I thought they were supposed to be soldiers." Said Kakarot disappointedly. "That wasn't hard at all."

He turned and saw the girl and a woman he assumed to be her mother standing in the doorway of their house gaping at him.

"What?" He asked. "They weren't very strong."

"Y-You just beat soldiers from the Red Ribbon army all by yourself." Muttered the girl in awe.

"Well yeah, they weren't going to beat themselves." Replied Kakarot.

"Maybe you can beat the entire army and free our village!" She said excitedly.

"No, don't talk such nonsense Suno!" Said the woman firmly. "He did very well here, but there's no way one boy can beat the entire army."

Kakarot, who had just started walking away, stopped in his tracks and turned to face Suno's mother.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No." She said firmly. "You can't just go around fighting soldiers." She started to walk towards him. "If your parents are to far to walk I can give you a lift you just need to get out of here."

"Where's this army at?" Asked Kakarot. _She's stupid if she thinks I'll let that challenge slide._

"No." Said Suno's mother firmly.

"They're in Muscle Tower." Spoke up the red-headed girl. "It's that way." She pointed down the road.

Kakarot smirked and started to walk in the direction she had pointed, then he stopped and turned to face them.

"Thanks." He said to Suno. Then he glanced at her mother. "Have lunch ready when I get back." Then he took off.

It didn't take him long to find the tower, it was just a short flight away.

 _So that's muscle tower._ He thought as he looked down on it from the sky.

 _Doesn't look like much._

Muscle Tower was a tall tower in the middle of a snow field. It was constructed of red brick and had a bunch of windows. There were several holes in the sides of the tower with what looked like those 'gun' things Yamcha and Bulma had. Closer to the base it was much larger, then it shrunk. On top of the base were more of what looked like bigger guns. In front of the tower was a small army of men with guns, some land vehicle's Kakarot didn't recognize, and some kind of weird think with blades on the top.

 _This should be easy. I probably won't even get scratched_

 _._

Kakarot landed in front of the small army of men in front of the tower.

"Hey." He said as he landed.

"Kid." Said a man dressed in a very similar fashion to the two Kakarot had beaten in the village. "If you don't want to die you'd better-"

"Can it." Said Kakarot, cutting him off. "I'm here to beat you up, not listen to you talk, and I've got lunch waiting so lets make this quick."

The man glared at him. "Fine punk." He growled as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Kakarot. "You asked for it!"

Kakarot smirked. Then the man was sent flying through a land vehicle by Kakarot's punch.

He heard gasps then gunfire as he leapt at the next man.

Kakarot tore through the soldiers easily as he made his way towards the land vehicle, figuring it would be the most dangerous.

As he neared it he heard shouts of "Clear the area!" from the men around him.

He turned just in time to see some of the bladed things had lifted into the air and were now firing some kind of strange blast at him.

 _So, they can fire blasts now._ Thought Kakarot as a smirk lit up his face. _This should be way more fun._

He jumped and knocked all the blasts away from him into the surrounding soldiers with ease. As the blasts exploded he heard screams as men died, or were heavily injured by the blasts

.

As Kakarot hung, suspended in the air, he thrust his hands out in front of him and shouted. A bright blue beam of energy shot out of his hands and vaporized one of the vehicles.

He landed and leapt at the nearest land vehicle. As he leapt a blast came out of the long thing on the top with a hole on the end.

 _These things can shoot out blasts to?!_

He effortlessly knocked the blast to the side then grabbed the thing it had come out of.

He leapt into the air as blasts from the aerial vehicles hit the ground where he had been just a moment ago.

As Kakarot ascended he started to spin, then he released the land vehicle, aiming to hit one of the air ones.

It connected and exploded, raining debris onto the soldiers.

Kakarot hit the ground and jumped towards the final air vehicle. It fired at him, he knocked the blasts to the side, then kicked the vehicle into the air.

He appeared above it, laced his hands together, and smashed it towards the ground. It landed on a crowd of soldiers as they tried to run.

He landed and heard something to his side. He turned and saw the remaining land vehicles were in a formation aiming at him.

 _So, they're trying to blast me from far away huh? That's fine, I'll just get them first!_

He cupped his hands at his sides. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" He shouted as he released a massive energy wave at the vehicles. The wave engulfed the blasts they fired at him and vaporized the vehicles themselves.

Kakarot looked around and saw that all the soldiers were running away.

"Where do you think your going!" Shouted Kakarot as he leapt into the air.

"You're fighting me!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and gathered his energy. When he was ready he thrust his arms and legs away from his body and screamed, sending a barrage of energy blasts in all directions, except towards Muscle Tower.

After the dust settled Kakarot looked around, surveying the area.

"Looks like I got 'em all." He said, satisfied.

"Running away though..." Kakarot snorted. "That's pretty pathetic, they don't have any pride at all."

He started to walk towards the doors to Muscle Tower.

"I wonder if there are any left in here." He thought aloud. "And if there are they'd better have a little more guts than the ones out here."

He got to the doors and stopped, considering how to get in.

"Mom would get mad if I didn't at least let them know if I'm here. I'll call out to them."

Kakarot took a deep breath. "HEY, ANYBODY IN THERE!"

He waited a little for an answer, then shrugged as nothing happened. "Guess nobodies home. Never hurts to check though."

He punched the door, knocking it far into the tower, then he walked in.

It was a massive room, filled with a bunch of vehicles. Some were very similar to the ones he had destroyed outside.

"Those were pretty cool." Said Kakarot as he walked past one of the land things. "I'll have to ask Bulma if she has something that can shoot blasts like that."

He got to the center of the room and looked around. "Where are the stairs?" He wondered aloud.

"Whatever." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just break through the ceiling. Hope mom doesn't find out." He said as he jumped.

He landed right in front of a couple of guys in their uniforms. As soon as they saw him their faces turned white.

"What's up? Do you guys want to fight?" Asked Kakarot as he landed.

"N-No, we don't like fighting." Replied one shakily.

"Really?" Said Kakarot skeptically. "How do you not like fighting?"

"W-What he means." Chimed in another. "Is that we work on the vehicles and computers, we don't know how to fight."

Kakarot shrugged. "Whatever, you can leave now." Then he walked towards the stairs at the edge of the room.

Then he felt something hit his back. It didn't really feel like much, but he recognized it as a hit from a gun.

Kakarot whirled around furiously. "You guys are fighters aren't you?" He snarled.

They all backed away gaping.

"If you can hit me in the back and expect to beat me." Spat Kakarot. "You should be able to take this no problem!"

He launched a blue energy wave at them, it washed over them, destroying them completely.

"Trying to hit me in the back." Muttered Kakarot angrily. "Pathetic."

 _I'm done putting up with this crap. I'm just going to go straight to the top._

He crouched down, judged his jump, and leapt.

He crashed through several floors then ended up in what looked like an office, standing in front of a tall white-haired man.

"Hey, you want to fight?"

The white-haired man gaped at him, then hit a button on his desk.

Kakarot felt the floor under his feet give way, so he just floated there.

"Trying to get me with a hidden button is really cheap." Said Kakarot. "But the entire time I've been here I haven't seen a single honest fighter so I'm not surprised."

"Don't kill me" Said the man fearfully as he backed up, wideyed.

Kakarot shrugged as he walked towards the man. "I'm not here to kill you, just to beat you up. I will be destroying this tower when I leave so if you're still here you'll be dead. Are there any villagers here?"

The man shook his head.

Kakarot nodded. _Good, now I won't have to get them out before I destroy this tower._

"So you'll let me go?" Asked the man in disbelief.

Kakarot shrugged. "If you can get out after I beat you up and before I destroy the tower then sure."

Kakarot appeared in front of the white-haired man and slammed his fist into the man's gut. The man dropped to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Just one hit?" Muttered Kakarot. "This is easier than I thought."

Kakarot jumped again, this time he went as high as he could, going far above the tower.

Once he'd achieved maximum height he turned to where his side was facing the tower and cupped his hands at his side.

"Ka" A blue energy ball formed in between his cupped hands. "Me" The energy ball grew larger as Kakarot poured more energy into it. "Ha" Tendrils of blue energy blazed out between his fingers. "Me" The ball reached it's maximum size as Kakarot put all of his energy into it. "Ha!" Kakarot thrust his hands out and fired a massive energy wave at the tower.

The wave vaporized the tower on impact and exploded upon collision with the ground. Creating a mushroom cloud that could be seen in the distance.

Kakarot smirked as he surveyed his handiwork from his vantage point.

"I had no idea I could do that!" He exclaimed.

He'd left a big smoldering crater where his Kamehameha had struck the ground.

"Maybe I will catch up to mom someday. I've never seen her do anything that cool!" Kakarot laughed.

"That lady should have lunch ready by now. Wait, she probably doesn't know how much I eat. Bulma was pretty surprised that me and mom eat as much as we do, so it'd probably be better for me to just go back to Roshi and eat."

Kakarot laughed as he took off towards Roshi's island.

"I'm going to be so strong once I finish training with the guy who taught Gohan!"

* * *

 _ **I figured I'd try a Kakarot only chapter for this one, and I'm fairly satisfied with how it turned out.**_

 _ **Any reviews will be very much appreciated, thanks for reading.**_


End file.
